Mumei sama
by doughgirl22
Summary: This is the sequel to Mumeichan. What happens after the time skip when word of Mumei's death gets to Neji?
1. The News

I had a little extra time so I decided to do the first part of the sequel. This story is the sequel to Mumei-chan. You'll find out why the fancy title later.

Chapter 1.

"Those are the details for you B-rank mission which you shall start in two weeks." Said the 5th.

Team Gai was standing in front of her desk, the 16 year olds, hadn't changed much over time:

Lee was still too proud to be getting his high rank missions and Gai would give off a speech on how they were going to complete their mission or he would run a 1,000 laps around Konoha. Neji and Tenten were just looking calmly around the room and occasionally looking at their strange teammates.

"Everyone is dismissed." Tsunade stated, Neji was the last to get to the door before Tsunade demanded, "Hyuuga Neji, stay."

Neji had on a face of interest as he turned around to face Tsunade. Lee and Gai were trying to look through the crack in the ajar door before Tenten pushed them away and shut the door fully.

Tsunade looked down at her papers with a frown, "I'm sorry to inform you, that I have gotten word…" she said bringing her frown down even more.

Neji was patient, he waited until she picked up on her words, "that Mumei-chan…..has died." She said trying to get it over with.

The interested look in Neji's eyes vanished and turned into shock. No other emotion appeared anywhere else on his face.

Neji got a grip and turned this shock into sadness. He looked straight down into the ground.

Tsunade was keeping her eyes on the papers on her desk.

Neji gripped his hands into fists, which gave off a sound Tsunade heard. She brought her gaze to Neji, seeing as though his current emotion was on the boundaries of anger and sadness.

"I'm sor…" she said but before he could hear the rest he opened the door and ran out.

Lee, Tenten, and Gai were already on they're way to the training ground. Neji ran and without knowing had caught up to them. Lee looked behind his shoulder to see Neji and said, "What did Tsunade tell you?" he said in a rather senseless voice, not much like Lee. He was probably jealous that Tsunade wanted to personally see Neji, not him.

Neji just kept running with his sight on the ground so no one could see his eyes, he ran past Lee and hit him in the shoulder with his and kept on running ahead of them.

Everybody had a shocked face on, they had never seen Neji so upset, "What in the world did Tsunade tell him?" asked Tenten looking at Neji in a distance.


	2. Attack on the Leaves

I'm sorry for cusing in this chapter its just, I couldn't think of anything as dramatic as that line. Sorry this chapter took so long to get. It was a combination of scheduling problems and writers block. DON'T KILL ME! –cringes in corner of room-

Chapter 2.

Neji didn't sleep that night. He was sitting on his bed, looking down at the ground, recalling memories of the girl.

The next morning Neji was broken from his thought when he heard a _**BOOM**_!

His door was slammed open as Hinata rushed into his room and shouted, "NEJI-NII-SAN! The village is under attack!" and she ran out.

Neji hadn't changed clothes since he didn't sleep so he went straight to where he saw smoke.

The other shinobi were there, taking stance at the smoke cloud, it was to foggy to see what was inside of it.

"Byakugan!" he and Hinata shouted in unison. Both of them briefly observed the cloud. Millions of soldiers were inside the cloud. Both gave a 'guh' at the sight of them.

The smoke cleared and all of the shinobi drew there kunai and shuriken and other weapons after seeing so many soldiers.

Neji noticed the soldiers circling around people, elderly people. It reminded him of something, he couldn't place his finger on it. Then he saw the man in the center of everything. Flashback:

_**BOOM!**__ Smoke flies every, when it clears they could see a whole that appears in the ground in front of them. A group of elderly men step out of the whole in the ground, surrounded by armed guards. All wearing the same headband Mumei, Yari, and the soldiers they met earlier have._

"_Shut up boy! Your 40 years to young to be speaking to us like that!" shouted the elderly man in the center._

_The, what appeared to be leader, was completely shocked at the outburst of a child. Then again, what did he care? He was just a small child, he didn't have years of life and the wisdom that he had._

It was the Council of Elders leader.

He gave off an evil laugh and ordered guards to come running out the Konoha soldiers. Two of the Konoha ninja were injured from this and several were down on the ground.

"Finally, we may take the lives of Konoha. There is nothing to stand in the way." Said the man in the center as he snapped his fingers and half of the soldiers came running towards them. These soldiers, seemed to be shinobi though, many of our men were killed.

He sent army after army, we had been backed up all the way to the front gates of Konoha. At this rate, they'd get into the city.

The leader noticed this distance and clapped his hands, millions of more soldiers poured out of the hole.

"You all are doomed and I shall claim this land for my own. Best of all, that little brat Mumei is dead!" he shouted up to the sky. You could actually see him becoming insane.

"Dead my ass!" said a voice coming from on top of the gates. Everyone looked to see who it was. The light shone against the figures face reflecting the reflection shinobi symbol off their headband. Black haired waved in the wind as the figure stood with her arms crossed and a smile on her green eyed face.


	3. Mumei Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN! Yeah, you see this whole page of writing? Not mine! I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Of. This. Don't sue me! Ahhh! –runs away screaming-

Chapter 3.

Millions of spear, shurikens, kunai, staffs, etc. were pelted at her under the command of one of the other elders.

Mumei jumped in the air with a kunai, deflecting everyone. She put her hands into a concentrating hand sign. A huge cloud of smoke appeared, even bigger than the smoke cloud the Council created.

A giant paw the size of the gates themselves came out of the cloud. Then another, then another, and one more. The smoke revealed something you might expect in your nightmares. A giant tiger, purple fur with white stripes. Sound familiar? This time, it was much bigger though, bigger than the Shukaku.

The tiger swats its paw and kills soldiers by the dozen. It lowers it's face to ground level to look the leader of the Council straight in the eyes. You could see the man shaking uncontrollably.

The beast sees him shaking a gives out a malicious laugh. The man falls back, he apparently fainted. The other elders laughed, to which the beast roared, bringing its head back and forth between the elders. Both fainted as well.

The soldiers surrounding the elders took them back into the hole, sending out millions more on their way in.

The beast swatted armies of the soldiers, shinobi attempted to get on top of the creature. After noticing them on its back, the creature laugh as its skin turned to spikes of rocks, instantly killing the shinobi.

"Make a run into the village!" the soldiers shouted, panicking.

Every soldiers within hearing range took a sprint towards the gates of Konoha. A giant paw slammed in front of the doorway of the gates. The beast lowered its head and roared ferociously sending a few hundred soldiers flying backwards.

The beast turned around to see a large area of still living soldiers and shinobi. "Katon: Karyū Endan!" shouted the beast as fire came from its mouth, swaying its head, making it more like a wave of fire.

Every soldier was either 2 things by this time: 1)Dying or 2) Retreating back into the hole, to which it was soon covered.

The beast saw this and looked up at the sky and said, "Dame desu." as it's fur began to fall off, revealing the dirt and sticks it was made of.

The body of the girl had glowing eyes and was now in a sphere of purple chakra. The sphere slowly approached the ground before the girl's feet could touch the ground. The girl gracefully brought her outspread arms back to her side as the purple glow in here eyes soon vanished.

Neji flickered to her location and caught her before the near-unconscious girl fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and went out.

Mumei soon awakes to see a hospital room. She turns her head to her left with squinting eyes to see Neji sitting at her bedside. He was looking down at the ground.

"I thought……" Neji said still looking down. Mumei was too weak to say anything.

"…..that you were dead." He finished as he hugged her.

She couldn't move. She just smiled and said, "And leave you……. and Konoha in the hands… of those... old snobs. ……….Never." She could barely make out as she slipped back into unconsciousness.


	4. Fruit Basket Awakening

Sorry that it took me like forever to get this chapter out but like I said, it was a busy month. Good news for you readers though, the business is over!

Chapter 4.

Mumei woke up the next morning; nobody was in the hospital room. She just looked towards her nightstand to see what time it was. 10:47. She saw a basket of fruits but still reframed from moving, she just looked towards the window beside the basket to observe the grassy courtyard.

"Good morning Miss Mumei." Said a nurse to the left side of her bed. She had just entered the room.

Mumei looked at her and finally, slowly sat up from her bed. Painful, yes, but necessary.

The nurse smiled and observed the clipboard she was holding. "Luckily, there is not any fatal injuries. Although, your muscles will be soar for the next week and you won't be able to bend or control chakra for at least 2 days." The nurse said with a sad smile.

Mumei just kept quiet and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 2 whole days, not good, not good at all…

Mumei looked over to her fruit basket to read the tag: "_To: Mumei. Get better soon! Team Guy._" Mumei smiled. Her teammates of Konoha. They always cheer her up.

"That boy Neji has been coming here everyday to see if you are alright. He's very worried about you." Said the nurse with a grin, hinting she knew about them. Mumei ignored her words and nodded.

The nurse left the room. Mumei just laid back and reached into her backpack, laying on the left side of her bed. She pulled out a book with an elastic strap around it and began to write in a cryptic code. Nothing really seemed to appear in her mind. The fog had set in. Reality had been cut off from her.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. The door opened, she saw Neji. Mumei turned her full attention towards Neji after setting the book down in her lap.

"Your awake." Neji said. She nodded. Reality still hadn't set in.

Neji slowly sat down and was waiting for her to say something. She wasn't paying attention to this. Just looking at him, watching the person, hoping that the fog would clear after thinking about him. It didn't.

She returned her look to her cryptic book, then, a glimmer of light appeared in the fog of her mind. The whole spread and spread until it had fully gone ad she could think again.

Her eyes widened as she began to realize what had just happened in the past. "TWO WHOLE DAYS! I can't go for two whole days without chakra! I need to get back to the village stat! I need to talk to Yari and…..oh no! What about Ben!" she said freaking out in a voice a little louder than her normal one.

Neji covered his ears and looked at her with a begging face on that she would stop.

After a little while of her still freaking out, he put his hand on her calf closest to him, showing that he would like her attention. She stopped in the middle of a sentence and looked at him.

"Calm down. Two days isn't that bad." He said, now realizing that if he didn't start calming her down, she would return to yelling non-sense.

"I've got things to do! It isn't that easy being…" she said but after realizing what she had just said covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hn?" Neji responded, asking what she was going to say.

"Nothing, its nothing. I've just got a lot of things to do that if I don't do them, I'll end up in big trouble." She said looking down at her book again with a frown.

"I digress, how is Yari?" he said trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. He's gotten better at morphing and what not." She said canceling her frown into a normal expression and looking at the wall parallel to her.

"Mumei…." Neji asked.

"Huh?" Mumei said still looking at the wall as if intrigued by it.

"Why aren't you dead?" Neji asked looking at her. To which, Mumei's eyes widened and she looked at him.


	5. The Truth

I have to admit that I had a little writers block on this chapter. This isn't the end of the story though. Let's see how it goes:

Chapter 5.

"Dead….." Mumei said looking down at her book.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hn?" Neji asked.

"Why would you think that?" she asked with a frown.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama yesterday. Please, I would like to know." Neji said.

"Know what?" she asked looking at him.

"Know why people are saying you are dead." He said trying to clear things up.

"…..When I came back to the village, the nurse had told me that I was going to die after using that technique. I told Kazu and he said that I should retreat to a secret sanatorium to heal. I worked hard with all of the procedures and eventually got through the effects of the jutsu. Those were 2 years of my life I'll never get back, though." She said looking sadly at the book.

"That still doesn't explain the rumors." Neji stated, a tad saddened by her story.

"I suppose the nurse must have supposed that my disappearing to the sanatorium must have been my death. Then word must have spread that I was dead. I have not heard these rumors before but I returned to my village non-the-less. I had heard the C.E. had left our village for more power which a relief, yes, but now we have no leverage on them." She said looking at the sides of her political problems.

"So when they left your village, they never received word of you survival and thus attacked the village." Neji concluded.

"Correct." She nodded cheering up a little that she was talking with the genius once more.

"So how did you receive word that the C.E. was attacking the village then?" asked Neji.

"Our village isn't that stupid. We have spies in the C.E. that report recent news. Upon learning that they were going to attack, I had to make my way to your village. My duty was served." She said with a satisfied face on.

"How have you been these past few years Neji-kun?" she said with a warm smile.

"Alright I suppose. I have become a Jounin." He said thinking through the past few years.

"That's great!" she said.

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"I've been alright. The number of people who fear me has gone down dramatically." She said with an even warmer smile.

"What about ranking?" Neji asked, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Oh…..I've gotten to Jounin level too." She said nervously.

"Hn?" Neji asked but before she could respond the door opened.

Lee came in and gave a huge smile. "Mumei-chan! You're alright!" he gave her a huge hug.

Tenten and Gai stepped in and Gai gave off his regular speech about youth and healing while Tenten looked at him weirdly and then smiled at Mumei. Mumei smiled back.


	6. The Not So Great Escape

Okay, just to clear things up cause I don't really understand myself: Sometime between Mumei receiving the news she was going to die and going to the sanatorium, Mumei returned to Konoha. She was assigned as a temporary shinobi of Gai's team and that's why she is so attached to them. I didn't put that in Mumei-sama yet because, well, I don't know why. Anyways, now you know.

Chapter 6.

After a few questions of how she was and her past events at the sanatorium, the team eventually left for training. "Goodbye Mumei-chan!" Shouted Lee skipping out the door. Gai bowed and Tenten waved. Neji started to leave and while at the door, turned around with a concerned face on. Mumei saw this and held up and peace sign and winked. Neji nodded and left the room.

Mumei looked down at her book again but this time, after a few minutes, she closed it and put the elastic strap on.

Another few minutes went by, she pushed the book off the side of her bed and it landed in her backpack.

Realizing she was already wearing her grass-green shirt and dark green long skirt, she jumped into her shoes and opened the window. She grabbed her backpack and swung-out of the window landing in a squatting position.

She hopped through one of the first story windows and ran down the hallways to the front entrance. She narrowly escaped the sight of the nurse at the front desk and ran through the glass doorway.

Looking back to see if no one saw her she kept running until somebody grabbed her wrists. She looked in front of her. It was Neji.

"Going some where, Mumei-chan?" said Neji with a blank face on, looking over her head for he was taller than her.

"No. Just taking a walk. If you'll excuse me…." She said trying to go past him to his left. Neji kept a hold on her wrists and she couldn't move anymore.

"You're not supposed to leave your room and you know that, Mumei-chan!" Neji said getting serious and bringing his face down to hers.

"I need to go back to the village! Did you not just hear that I would get in big trouble if I didn't! I came here to defend Konoha and I did. I don't even have Yari with me!" she said begging for him to even let go the slightest. Sure she could easily escape from his grip but she'd be drowned in guilt before she could make it too far. After all, this was some form of Neji caring for her.

He took one of her arms and pulled her along side him, they walked up a story and back into Mumei's room without a word. He let go of Mumei and pushed her to her bed and she laid down with the face of a six-year-old after losing an argument, crossing her arms.

Her face lightened up a little and she looked at Neji.

"You cared for Konoha, so we care for you." Neji said as he slid back behind the door and shut it.

"_Was that some form of 'thank you' or something?" _Mumei asked her self as she went back into sleep.


	7. The Red Robin and the City

Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I got attacked by the Man-Eating Furbies of Doom and barely got out alive -cough, cough- _slytherinXprincessX16_. Anyway, here it is:

Chapter 7.

"_**Click**_,_** Click.**_" Was the sound that came from outside the window. Mumei slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked out her window to see a male robin tapping on her window. It looked like it wanted to come in. Mumei reached for the lever and unlocked the door. She pulled the handle and the window swung in.

The bird flew in and sat at the foot of her bed. Mumei looked at it and then with an annoyed face on said, "They are keeping me here. I can't do anything Yari." Crossing her arms and looking the other way from the bird.

The bird slowly grew bigger, its face turned into a humans one, its red feathers turned to a loose brown shirt. Its tail feathers shrunk and turned into a pair of colbalt pants as the older boy sitting on the bed came up from arching his back.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE STUCK HERE! SEND A MESSANGER HAWK NEXT TIME!" he shouted to which Mumei squinted her eyes and cupped her hands over her ears.

"How many messenger hawks do you think fly by this place? Don't you think I would have tried if I could!" she said holding her hand out to make Yari stop talking.

"You have responsibilities Mumei! The village needs you! Do you know how much trouble there is!" Yari said looking at her with an expression of disgust and worry.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with team Gai! Tsunade has already worked it out." She said lying back on her pillow but still looking at Yari.

By this time, Yari's expression was now full blown disgust. She ignored this look and went back to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and sat up. Breakfast was sitting on her nightstand, steam still coming from the scrambled eggs. Mumei picked up her hands, palms up, and looked at them.

After a few moments of concentration, a thick strand of chakra appeared above her palm. She could bend chakra again. She smiled and ate her breakfast.

After grabbing her backpack, she ran out the door with the very same smile remaining on her face. She ran down the stairs and to the front door.

After checking out, she turned around to see Yari standing outside of the door with the rest of team Gai. He smiles at seeing her smile.

They take off on there journey. (I'm going to skip it because, frankly, nothing happens.)

They are now walking in the desert after two days of traveling. Mumei once again says, "Stop." To which everyone stops and they wait.

After only about 5 minutes the floor begins to open. The earthquakes shakes the terrain. Yari and Mumei approach the hole but this time, turn around.

Mumei waves her arm in a way that signals them to come along with them with a smile. This even surprises Yari but the group goes through the hole.

Darkness engulfs the pathway until the reach a dead end. Mumei pushes a stone in and the floor under them disappears. They fall through screaming.

A slide of smooth rock reveals they are on a slide about to hit a dark tunnel. They go back into darkness and then see a light ahead.

They go through the light and fall flat on their butts to reveal a large city. No sky above it, just dirt with rafters for emergency support.

The sky wasn't as eye catching as the city before them. A giant, silver wall of pure metal separated their sight from everything except a large platform on top of what appeared a needle type building.

"This is my home." Mumei said getting up from the ground and spreading her arms towards the city.


	8. The Office

This chapter tells a little more about what Mumei does now. What her home looks like. Sorry that I didn't go into a lot of detail about the inside of the town. It really looks a lot like Konoha except without the mountains and not as many apartments, more houses. The front room of the building I didn't make a big deal of telling you about because it is a really simple room.

Chapter 8.

Mumei grabs Neji's hand and pulls him along side her until they are running towards the city. Mumei has a huge smile on while Neji is trying not to trip on the various rocks and pebbles.

The reached the gate, which looked a lot bigger close-up, about 10 feet taller than the Konoha gate. The doors were concrete with a golden plate going vertical from end to end of each door.

They slowly started to open to reveal the city, everything was bright and everyone had to squint until they could get used to the light. The door pathway was clear until two guards dropped from the top of the gate and kneeled before Mumei and Neji after the rest of the group had caught up to them.

"Welcome back." Said the guard on the left, still kneeling with closed eyes and a serious face on.

"Thank you." Mumei said bowing and grabbing Neji's hand once more and running past them.

Mumei realized that she was running to fast and waited for the rest of the group to catch up. She lead them down the center street and pointed out the vary of buildings, all also typical in Konoha.

She stopped at a ditch with two parallel walls, stretching high, on the right and left of the ditch. She smiles.

"What now?" said Naruto who was bored at staring at the ditch for so long. He crossed his arms.

Mumei remained silent until she slowly raised her right arm and pointed at an eighty degree angle and everyone followed her point until they saw a shining orangish-yellow, metal building about one-hundred feet up in the air.

Mumei squatted down and launched at the wall to the left at top speed and landed about the middle of it. She immediately pushed off and launched at the right wall a little higher. She kept going back and forth until she could grab onto the land surrounding the high building. The rest soon did the same.

She briskly walked through the double doors, facing the front gate, revealing a tile-floor room with grey walls and a large desk with two stair cases on each wall behind it, leading to a dark hallway. Two doors sat on each wall as well, a few feet ahead of the desk.

Suddenly, a group of boys, about 12, ran through the door on the right, one caught a green and yellow vase. He threw it back to another boy who had just come out of the door. He threw it again but this time Mumei jumped up in mid-air and caught it, landing back down on the squatting with a frown.

"She's back!" yelled one of the boys who ran through the door on the left, leaving only the boy who caught the vase after just leaving the door.

Mumei walked over to the front desk and gave the women the vase as she turned and look at the boy with an angry expression.

"Who do you think you are!" she shouted at the boy. He put on a bored face and put on hand on his hip. The boy had dark brown hair that came down to his nose and the front and down to his neck at the back at lowest. He was wearing a white shirt covered with a blue, long sleeved jacket. He wore khaki pants and blue sandals, his headband on his forehead.

"I have just as much right to be hear as you do!" he shouted back at her pointing to his thumb at his chest.

"No you don't! I could kick you out now if I wanted to!" she shouted back at him which made him gave off a short flash of surprise, which quickly turned into an angry expression once more.

A man who had just passed the front desk and heading for the door to the right walked past the boy. "Just try," he shouted, "I'll be ten times better than you!" as he pushed the man down and took of up the stairs and down the hallway.

"I swear if you go in my office I'll kill you, you little runt!" she shouted extremely annoyed at him.

She soon discovered everyone was waiting on her so she ushered them up the stairs and down the hallway.

It got darker and darker until it was pitch black in the hallway. They could soon see a light up ahead kept walking towards it. Mumei, who was leading the group, reached out her hands in front of her and pushed the two doors inward.

A room with a roof of glass, red carpet, a wooden desk in the center, facing towards the door appeared. The chair was turned against them.

Mumei walked over to the chair and grabbed the back of a jacket. She pulled him out of the chair so he was hanging from it and faced him towards the group.

"This is Ben. My student." Mumei said with a face of disgust.


	9. Slideshow

Chapter 9.

Nobody really took a second look at the boy being hung from his shirt collar and squirming like crazy.

"Put me down!" he said, "I swear you'll pay for this!" now yelling at her.

Mumei sighed and said, "I'M GONE FOR A STUPID WEEK AND YOU TURN THIS PLACE INTO A JUNGLE!" which shook the room and made a few book fall off the shelf, which Yari soon put back.

"So what?! I'm going to run this place soon anyway!" he shouted.

"And just what is that supposed to mean!" she said holding a fist up to the boy now hanging towards her with his arms crossed and an angry face on.

"It means you're going to blow yourself up one day! It'll be soon, too!" he said looking the other way with and evil smirk and a satisfied face on.

"Let's see how long this big mouth can last with _Godzilla_." She stated looking at him straight in the eyes with a completely serious face on.

All of the young ninja's pride and dignity immediately melted away as a face of sheer terror erupted from his shaking body and emotion. Mumei just smiled and Yari dragged Ben out of the room. He was screaming and hollering like mad.

Everybody left in the room looked at Mumei with a face that screamed 'WHAT!?!' to which Mumei finally caught and responded, "Let's just say… Ben has a crippling fear." She said putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward, giving off the 'hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink' face.

"Why don't I give you all a tour of the building?" she said looking at them. Seeing what she had done to Ben, didn't exactly leave them in the position to argue.

The walked back down the dark hallway, noting that Naruto tripped and fell more times then some has on their fingers, but that's beside the point.

They arrived at the lobby and went through the door on the right to find a large, empty room with a few chairs and what appeared to be some sort of machine on the ceiling.

Mumei put her hands on a random spot on the wall and sent a stream of chakra up to the machine. It came down and revealed a projector screen. She smiled and set up the projector. The chairs moved in front of the screen by themselves. Mumei then stated the word "Popcorn." out loud.

She held up a bowl and a popcorn came from the machine. She smiled but fell backwards onto the wall and hit a button that just randomly appeared (don't ask me why) and popcorn came pouring by feet high cubes from the ceiling covering the ninja.

"Not again!" she said and then sighed. She started the movie. It was flashing pictures constantly one after another. To fast for any to notice.

"These are things that have to do with our town…" she said making the slides go faster and faster until you couldn't decipher what the pictures were.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand.

Mumei looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Go back three slides." Naruto requested.

Mumei looked at him extremely curious, but nonetheless moved back three slides while shoving some popcorn in her mouth.

Guess what the picture was……._**RAMEN**_! Yeah, leave it to Naruto to catch something like that.

"Why the picture of ramen?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me! Buffoon caught it!" Mumei said looking really annoyed and mumbling to herself something about owing Yari a few hundred yen.

She continued with the boring slides until they heard a scream from a young boy.

If you guys are still reading my chapters, please leave a review so I know I'm not posting these up for no reason!

**REVIEW OR **_**GODZILLA**_** WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AT MIDNIGHT AND SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST!!!**


	10. Boom

Man, that last chapter was really far-fetched. Sorry I haven't posted recently.

Chapter 10.

"This is our small hospital." Mumei said opening the doors to a lobby area.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, bored.

"I just need to check on someone really quick." Mumei said walking through the door on the right.

The other followed. They walked down the hallway until Mumei stopped and turned towards one of the doors.

She opened it and the others peered inside to see a girl with black hair, and long black bangs. She was sleeping in her bed.

"I found her out in the desert. I don't know who she is yet but she should wake up soon." Said Mumei staring at her.

She walked up to her and touched the glass object that contained a small amount of sand.

She walked out of the room and the left the hospital. The city was revealed to them, people walking in between the stores, genin running and jumping from building to building. It was just like Konoha.

"Hey, hey! Mumei-sama! Mumei-sama!" said a little red haired girl running up to her.

"Hey Kotone. What's wrong?" Mumei asked squatting down to her height and smiling.

"Ben said that he is looking for you, he says he wants to kill you!" Kotone said, pointing back into the crowd which she squeezed out of.

"I'll just have to kill him first then." Mumei said standing up.

GASP!

"Just kidding, just kidding." Mumei said with a smile as they kept on walking.

"HA!" Ben shouted at her as he jumped off the top of a building with his hand covered with grey energy. He was going to hit her.

Mumei turns towards him and before he notices, grabs his arm and pushes at the back of his wrist.

The energy quickly disappears and he struggles under her grip. Mumei lifts him up in the air by his arm and sighs.

"Ben here, has the ability to form his chakra into any object around him and turn it into an explosive energy substance. A rare ability, Ben is considered the next prodigy of this village. No doubt putting him next in line for Mirakage, unfortunately, he's been spoiled." Mumei said, as Ben squirmed.

"Spoiled! Stop sounding like you sooooo wise! I'm going to kill you someday so I can be better than you ever were." Ben said struggling.

"What does he mean better than you were?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want to tell you guys this but I was forced to become the next Mirakage because the C.E. left." Mumei said, not looking like she felt guilty about not telling them.

"Gee, I would have never known." Neji said sarcastically.

Mumei drops Ben and he falls to the ground.

"Why you-" Ben said holding a fist to her when he was cut off.

_**BOOM!**_


End file.
